


Fishing Drama

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing Drama

The Sheriff stood on the bank of the small river and side-eyed the epic gothic romance unfolding to his left. He and Alec Hale had somehow become fishing buddies and good friends over the years since they’d met after Alec had been caught up in a brawl with a random guy at the sports bar in town. The Sheriff had thought he knew his friend really well, or he had right up until today when Alec had arrived at their meeting point with his brother-in-law Peter in tow. Peter - who looked as happy about being there as he was dressed for the occasion. The Sheriff took in Peter’s business attire and the glares he was delivering both Alec and the looks are as dirty as his obviously expensive shoes.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Peter says angrily, “How long has this been going on behind my back?”

 

“Petey.”

 

“No. Don’t you  _dare_  Petey me! I am revoking that right!” Peter hissed and Alec sighed.

 

“Peter, you’re more special to me. You know that.” Alec said, reaching out to Peter who leaned away.

 

“Um. I think you have the wrong idea about me… err… Us? Peter?” The Sheriff said through a grimace. Peter was giving him a look that the Sheriff ignored as he pointed between himself and Alec. “We’re just friends. Me and Alec. Friends.”

 

Peter arched an eyebrow, “What do you think we are?”

 

“Unique.” The Sheriff replied without batting an eye.

 

Peter smiled sharply. “You’re pretty good there Stilinski. I see why Alec likes you.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes over to the Sheriff, “Peter is my brother-in-law.”

 

“Right.” The Sheriff said flatly. “Wait though his name is Hale?”

 

“I took my wife’s name.” Alec grinned and the Sheriff nodded.

 

“Does she know about you two…?” The Sheriff tried to ask tactfully.

 

Alec chuckles an shakes his head, “It’s not like that.”

 

“You sure?” The Sheriff snorted. “Or rather, does  _he_  know?”

 

“I could do way better than  _him_.” Peter asserts. “Now you for instance…”

 

“Taken.” The Sheriff said firmly.

 

“Now is that any way to court my vote?” Peter grinned.

 

The Sheriff grinned back. “I’m doing you a favor. I’d hate to have to help my wife dispose of your body.”

 

Alec laughed so hard he fumbled his rod. And that day their fishing duo became a trio. And the next time, Peter wore better shoes.


End file.
